Tal vez un adios
by neko-chan lee
Summary: garcias por los rewins garcias -.- y espero que este capi les guste , enserio gracias ;;
1. Default Chapter

Bueno este es mi segundo fic y por supuesto se trata de un yohxana. Todo empieza 10 años antes y supongo que tienen 4 años y después pasaremos a la realidad aunque paso un año y tendran 15. Ya todo dicho pues comensemos.  
  
Nos encontramos afuera de una casona muy vieja pero en buen estado por lo menos a la vista de una pequeña rubia que no pasaba de los 4 años y miraba la casa con curiosidad y miedo ya que se veia muy oscuro por dentro parecia que no habia nadie dentro de la casa.  
  
Ana: mis papitos no llegan donde estaran-pregunto al aire mientras sollozaba y abrazo a un pequeño osito de color café  
  
¿?: quien eres tu?-le pregunto alguien atrás de ella  
  
ana: -del susto solto a su osito y empezo a llorar muy fuerte  
  
¿?: lo siento pequeña no queria asustarte- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la pequeña cabezita de la rubia y la rubia poco a poco dejo de llorar  
  
ana: no me va hacer nada señora  
  
¿?: no claro que no pequeña-mientras sonreia de una forma muy tierna  
  
ana: grasias señora- nn  
  
¿?: de nada nn y donde estan tus papas-eso hiso que la rubai volviera a sollozar  
  
ana: no se donde estan snif snif me dejaron aquí- mientras abrazaba a su osito  
  
¿?: en verdad por que no vienes conmigo nn mi nombre es kino-mientras estiraba su mano a la pequeña para que esta la tomara y asi la pequeña la tomo – cual es tu nombre.  
  
Ana: me llamo ana kyouyama  
  
Kino: es un lindo nombre estoy seguro que mi nieto te caera bien tiene tu misma edad  
  
Ana: en serio podre jugar con el nn  
  
Kino: claro que si-se paraban-este sera tu cuarto  
  
Ana: grasias señora kino n.n  
  
Kino: de nada ana y por favor dime abuela si  
  
Ana: claro abuela kino-mostraba una dulce sonrisa  
  
............................................................................ ...............yohmei: donde estabas kino  
  
kino: encontre una niña con grandes poderes afuera de la casa  
  
yohmei: en serio que tan grandes son sus poderes  
  
kino: muy grandes creo que sus poderes espirituales revasan los mios por facilidad y si le ayudamos a que lo desarrolle sera recordada por siglos.  
  
Yohmei: entonses la vas a entrenar como sacerdotisa?  
  
Kino: claro que si no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad  
  
Yohmei: y sus padres donde estan?  
  
Kino: ellos la abandonaron  
  
Yohmei: que mal , como pueden dejar a su hija en un lugar desconocido   
  
Kino: lo se yohmei , ay personas en el mundo que no valoran lo que tienen  
  
Yohmei: y como se llama la pequeña  
  
Kino: se llama ana kyouyama  
  
Yohmei: la llena de grasias , espero que con nuestro nieto se lleve bien  
  
Kino: una corazonada me dice que si y ademas ella sera de nuestra familia Yohmei:no estaras pensando en....  
  
............................................................................ ................Ahora estamos en el cuarto donde se queda ana.  
  
Ana: que miedo no veo nada , mejor voy a salir a explorar la casa-luego se salio del cuarto y empezo a caminar por los largos pasillos de esa cazona , pero de pronto escucho pasos y se metio a una habitación-uyy por poco y me descubren-pero se asusto al ver que algo se movia dentro de la habtacion e iba a ella "alejate , alejate ." y de tanto retroceder choco con la pared  
  
¿?: quien eres tu- le pregunto una voz muy suave la de un niño  
  
ana: me llamo ana kyouyama y tu  
  
¿?: yoh asakura-dijo acercándose mas para apreciar su cara era un niño de pelo castaño en un corte grasioso tez morena y unos ojos negros soñadores y con una linsda sonrisa que hizo que anase sonrojara-oyes-y le acarisio la mejilla ala niña ya que veia que no racionaba y la miro era muy bonita tenia unos ojos negros muy profundos y el cabello lo tenia rubia aunque por el efecto de la luna parecian de plata.  
  
Ana: que pasa lo siento es que me que de pensando nn  
  
Yoh:no te preocupes anita  
  
Ana: oyes tu que eres de la abuela kino  
  
Yoh: soy su nieto-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a la rubia-oyes anita eres muy bonita nn  
  
Ana: garsias yoh nn sabes tu tambien eres muy guapo nn  
  
Yoh: en verdad lo crees que bien nn  
  
¿?: ana que haces aquí o-ó  
  
ana: lo siento abuela es que quique conocer la casa  
  
kino:esta bien ana , veo que ya conosiste a mi nieto yoh  
  
ana: si abuela  
  
kino: entonses este sera el momento cuando sepan de la union  
  
yoh: cual union abuelao.o?  
  
yohmei: bueno como saben cda vez hay menos shamanes en el mundo y con esto.....  
  
kino: ya yohmei los vas aburrir  
  
ana y yoh: o.oUUUUuuu  
  
kino: bueno el cazo es que ustedes estan comprometidos  
  
yoh: abuela que es eso (tan inocente mi yoh por eso me encanta ¬)  
  
kino: eso quiere decir que tu y ana algun dia se van a casar  
  
yoh y ana: qqqqquuuuueeee   
  
kino: lo que escucharon a hora a dormir.  
  
............................................................................ .........eso fue cuando nos comprometieron ami y a yoh-decia una ana acostada en su futon- lastima que no resulto lo de nosotros yoh-dijo derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas aun me acuerdo cuando me hiba ir para osore y me hiciste una promesa.  
  
Flas black.........................................................  
  
Nos encontabamos yo y yoh sentados en una de tantas bancas esperando mi tren Yoh miraba el piso y yo tartaba de no encontrar su mirada en esos meses que llevamos juntos quize mucho a yoh aunque la verdad no se si el me quiera.  
  
Yoh: oyes anita aun va tardar mucho el tren Ana: creo que si yoh , por que preguntas?  
  
Yoh: es solo que quiero hacer algo si , esperame por favor no te vallas si  
  
Ana: claro te espero-y luego lo vio alejasrse y perderse netre la gente , pasaron 10 minutos y luego regreso  
  
Yoh: anita ya regrese mira esto es para ti- le extendio un pedazo de tela rojo muy largo  
  
Ana: que es esto yoh  
  
Yoh: es una pañoleta roja va en la cebeza o donde quieras todos modos se te vera muy bien nn  
  
Ana: grasias yoh nn pero por que me la das  
  
Yoh: quiero que esto simbolize una promesa  
  
Ana: cual es  
  
Yoh: tu ana alo mejor conoses mas amigos y te olvidas de miu.u pero con esta promesa eso no pasara n.n  
  
Ana: a que te refieres yoh  
  
Yoh: vas a hacer la promesa de ser siempres los primeros en todos los aspectos-pero mira la cara de ana que no entendia- mira es facil solo vamos a prometer que yo siempre estare primero que todo lo demas y tu vas a hacer lo primero antes todo lo demas que dices  
  
Ana: por mi esta bien es facil , pero que seria ante todo  
  
Yoh: pues la comida , la familia...  
  
Ana: y los amigos  
  
Yoh: si ana y los amigos , siempre estaras tu y luego ellos , que dises  
  
Ana: si suena buena idea acepto-dijo estirando la mano  
  
Yoh: no anita asi no es asi- y se acerco ala cara de la rubia y le dio un beso inocente en los labios pequeño-nn  
  
Ana: bueno lo sabre para la proxima nn  
  
Señorita del micrófono: el tren para osore sale en 5 minutos  
  
Ana: ya me tengo que ir yoh v.v  
  
Yoh: si lo se anita v.v pero siempre te tendre presente y tu ami n.n  
  
Ana: si yoh-y se volvio a escuchar la del micrófono- ya me voy a dios  
  
Yoh: sabes anita te voy a extrañar T.T  
  
Ana: yo tambien adios yoh-y después me fui  
  
.......................................................................pero ahora no hay nada que hacer exepto decir a dios a todo esto incluyéndote a ti yoh-dijo mientras asia guardaba todas sus cosas en una maleta – ya es hora -se dijo a si misma y salio de su habitación para entrar a otra que se encuentra enseguida de la que antes era suya y miro a la persona que dormia profundamente en su futon dejo la maleta y se encamino hasta estar enseguida del futo y luego se arrodillo y empezo a acariciar unos cabellos castallos-me pregunto con quien suellas yoh , lo mas seguro es que no soy yo verdad , pero bueno no importa solo te venia decir que me voy yoh para nunca regresar las razones en esta carta las encontraras-dijo mientras ponia una carta enseguia de su almuada-solo me vengo a despedir de tu sonrisa que jamas volvere a ver ni a esa cara de inocente a nada de ti yoh, pero sabes es lo mejor y estoy segura que cuando sepas que me habia ido te pondras muy contento ya no tendras que entreanar ni hacer la cena ni ir a mandados lo unico que tendras que hacer es tener tu vida tranquila que siempre quisiste y yo no la interrupere mas-se fijo en el cielo ya era hora que se fuera-yoh ya me tengo que ir pero quiero llevarme dos cosas tuyas la primera tu collar- y se lo quito-y la segunda un beso yoh- y luego se acerco con nerviosismo a yoh y le dio un beso simple pero tierno-paresco ladron hacer esto pero dudo que lo querias hacer despierto , bueno ya me voy-pero luego dejo su pañoleta enseguida de donde puso la carta y después desaparecio entre la oscuridad de la noche....  
  
Al otro dia un joven de pelos castaños se habia despertado por los rayos del sol , se tapo con las cobijas pero todavía lo molestaban y después se levanto con mucha peresa  
  
Yoh: que horrible sueño , pero es sueño no pasaria algo asi nn- sonrio pero luego vio algo rojo en seguida de su almuada y lo tomo-pero si es la pañoleta de ana- pero luego vio una carta-y esto que es- luego vio su nombre en ella y supuso que era de el  
  
Yoh:  
  
Bueno por si no lo as notado yo no estoy en la pension y si te preguntas por que es por que yo ya no puedo estar a tu lado yoh ya que aunque tu no sepas cuando fui a izumo la semana pasada hable con tu abuela sobre el compromiso y yo quize que lo rompiera osea que tu y yo ya no somos prometidos yoh , te preguntaras por que llegue a esa conclusión pues es facil ya que tu y yo no hibamos a llegar lejos ya que tu y yo somos muy diferentes yoh y aparte yo ya no podia estar contigo ya que cada vez que te veia me dolia mucho el corazon yoh demasiado pero gracias a mis caras frias nadie se dava cuenta. Te are una pregunta yoh te acuerdas de nuestra promesa? Pues yo si yoh y sinceramente yo si la cumpli tu siempre eras primero ante todos y siempre fuiste el unico , as decir si como no si casi me mata con sus entrenamientos, quisas si pero la unica razon con la que te hacia entrenar era para que tu nunca murieras y siempre estuvieras bien yoh conmigo , pero veo que tu no lo aprecias, yo como itako no devo mostrar mis sentimientos. Pero tu yoh nunca cumpliste tu parte yoh jamas estuve primero que tus amigos en tu vida nunca yoh siempre me dejabas sola y sabes odio la soledad y tu siempre me la isiste pasar todos lo dias yoh pero te perdono , ya que , como no vas a querer estare con tus amigos si tu prometida nomas te manda y te dice que hacer yo hacia eso solo para llamar tu atención yoh pero veo que no lo consegui ,y tus amigos son lo mas importante y no te culpo con ellos te ries disfrutas pero conmigo es otra cosa. Pero queria decirte algo muy importante que nunca te pude decir y eso es que siempre escuchas siempre te e amado , quisas te sorprendas pero es lo que siento y siempre e sentido ya que tu yoh eres el unico que a entrado ami corazon de hielo y sabes creo que seras el unico para toda mi vida y perdon por nunca habertelo dicho de frente ya que siempre supe que siempre iba tener tu rechaso y no queria sufrir mas.  
  
Atte.  
Ana Kyouyama  
Tu ex – prometida que te ama Pst: tampoco lo has notado yo me lleve tu collar de garras y cambio te deje mi pañoleta roja que simbolizaba nuestra promesa y aparte tome algo mas.  
  
Yoh: se quedo en estado de shock al terminar de leer la carta como era posible que ella ana , su ana , su anita se alla ido pos su culpa ya que era su culpa y de nadie mas ya que el nunca ...nunca-soy un idiota jamas la volvere a ver y ahora que voy a hacer sin ella y con esto-dijo mientras habria un pequeño cajon y sacaba una pequeña caja negra y una carta que de decia Ana K , la dejo a un lado y abrio la cajita y se dejo ver un pequeño anillo sencillo pero muy bonito-sabes ana-dijo mientras rios de agua cursaban sus mejillas-este lo compre para ti , una vez manta me dijo que los prometidos hacen eso y yo quise regalarte uno ati y de paso decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti pero creo que llegue muy tarde-mas lagrimas- sabes hoy te tenia una gran sorpresa-arozo la pañoleta-te hiba a hacer una gran cena y....y..-mas lagrimas-ya que importa te fuiste y no vas a regresar-cerraba la caja junto la carta la de el y la de ana-pero sabes te equivocaste en una cosa yo ana te amo siempre lo he hecho y eso no cambaria y la promesa siempre la tuve presente anita , solo que era de una forma diferente tu siempre fuiste la primera aquí-dijo tocándose el pecho-en mi corazon-y se puso a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho abrazando a la pañoleta de la unica dueña de su corazon y el sabia que ahora seria una costumbre el estar solo por que era eso lo que sentia en su corazon.  
  
Si ustedes quieren que la continue solo diganme yo lo are o para darem tomatasos lo que sea solo manden rewin ;; ya que el otro fin del "el inicio del fin" parece que no gustar ya que no me dan rewin ;; pero seguire intentalo asta ser una buena escritora o por lo menos me acepten;; pero estare bien n.n 


	2. nada es igual sin ti

Todo esto paso hace tres allos(lo escribi haci ya que no tiene n) , todo fue tan agobiante nunca se me va a olvidar ese dia que sufri tanto por ella , y hasta la fecha sigo sufriendo ya que el primer amor jamas se olvida , fue tan doloroso saber que yo jamas la volveria a ver , jamasla volveria a sentir y tambien me di cuenta que jamas volveria a amar alguien asi como a ella la ame-esto lo decia un joven de 18 allos de pelo castallo y ojos igual , alto muy atractivo , mientras le hablaba al viento en susurros-simpre crei que yo y ella estariamos juntos para siempre era tan lindo pensar en lo que pudo ser , pero todo se fue cuando ella se alejo de mi junto con mi suellos , mis iluciones , mi alegria y por supuesto mi corazon-suspiro-pero no hay nada que hacer yo ahora hice mi propia vida junto con una persona que no amo y estoy seguro que nunca amare , pero a veses se gana a veses se pierde y yo soy un perdedor por que no pudo retener al unico amor de mi vida , esque cuando me arriesgue para decirle a ella lo que sentia , fue demaciado tarde ya ella ya habia tomado su decisión de irse lejos de mi , lastima aun la amo tanto y como me gusta recordar lo tiempos aquellos donde ella y yo estabamos juntos

FLASCH BACK

Podriamos mirar a dos adolescentes caminando por las calles de funbari ya era un poco tarde , caminaban con el cielo adornado de estrellas y con la luz de la luna.

Yoh oyes anita-dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la persona que lo acompallava-ani...

Anaque quieres-dijo , pero sin mirarlo

Yohes solo que hoy las estrellas estan muy hermosas no lo crees?

Anasi tienes razon-dijo viendo el cielo-lastima , no todos los dias estan asi y miralos-dijo apuntando a las personas que pasaban muy rapido , como si los vinierta correteando un fantasma-ellos ni siquiera saben lo que tienen , luego van a ver cuando ya no tengan nada y van a valorara lo que perdieron y que no van a poder recuperar , y van a decir me hubiera gustado que esto nunca hubiera pasado y se arrepentiran , y lloraran por toda la eternidad.

Yoh si tal vez un dia se den cuenta , pero por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer tan solo esperar , no lo crees-dijo volteando su cara con ana , pero ella ya no estaba , ya que esta hiba muy delante de el-esperame anita!!!-grito mientras corria para alcansarla.

FIN DEL FLASCH BLACK

Tal vez ese dia trataste de prevenirme de que te ivas a ir , pero como yo de distraido , no te escuche , no te comprendi y eso me hizo perderte para siempre ; pero algo en mi me dice que a lo mejor te vuelva a ver y quien sabe alo mejor el destino me tenga una sorpresa-dijo mientras sonreia y se acostaba en el suelo de madera.

¿?: yoh ya llegue!!-dijo una voz femenina

he inmediatamente a yoh se le borro la sonrisa y por esta puso una de fastidio , se levanto y fue a ver a aquella mujer que deveria de pasar toda su vida con ella hasta que la muerte los separe.

Yoh: ya te escuche tamao-y después de decir esto se fue a su habitación.

Tamao: lo siento yoh-y se le callo una pequella lagrima , y se puso hacer la cena.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

ahora nos encontramos en la ciudad de boston EUA

vemos a una chica rubia muy hermosa de cuerpo voluptoso y con cara de angel , caminar acompallada de un chico , muy guapo de ojos amarillos y mirada penetrante.

Ren: que tienes ana , no te veo con animos , que te molesta

Ana: no te preocupes tao estoy en perfectas condiciones , es solo que recorde a yoh-dijo acultando su mirada del chino

Ren: vamos ana no estes triste , olvida lo que paso , no puedes regresar el tiempo , ana-dijo mientras que con su pulgar , le levantaba la mirada-olvida , aparte hoy vas a salir a la pasarela no puedes estar con ese animo.

Ana: lo se , perdona , es solo que..

Ren: ana no te dalles , solo olvida si

Ana: es facil decirlo , haber es como si yo te dijera que olvides a pilika

Ren: eso es diferente , y sabes que no me gusta hablar de ello

Ana: ya ves no es facil tao , ahora lo entiendes , pero me pregunto como es que............

Ren: basta ana , ya vamonos , vamos a llegar tarde-y camino rapido dejando atrás ana

Ana: esperame tao- y salio corriendo tras el , dejando alos hombres por donde pasaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin aliento

Después de caminar un poco mas llegaron a un gran edificio y entraron y se encontaron con la recepcionista y esta se puso muy emocionada y dijo

Rc: buenos dias joven tao, Srita kyouyama , pasen los esperan-y después pasaron a una gran puerta

Dentro de esta se encontraban muchas personas la mayoria mujeres moviendose de un lugar a otro todas apuradas y los hombres (k en verdad eran pocos , como 2 o 3) supervisavan a las modelos.

Sx: ana apurate , vienes retrasada

Ana: si ya voy-y se fue a cambiar

Sx: por que se les hizo terde tao

Ren: eso no le incumbe-despues de decir eso se fue

Sx: nunca cambiara-y se fue a hacer sus cosas (que raro se escucho XD)

Con ana esta estaba hecha un relajo , tenia que estar lista ella iva a pasar primero ya que ella era el centro de atención de todos , ya que era la favorita de la multitud(no se nota que ana es mi favorita vdd XD) y pofin estuvo lista después de darse un tiro con la vestimenta que tenia puesta , esta vestia un lindo conjunto , pero tambian muy llativo era una mini falda simetrica con unos dibujos chinos y su blusa tenia encajes de diferentes colores tambien asimetrica y dejaba ver los hombros y era de color roja.

Sx: ana apurate ya es tarde , sales en 5 minutos - después de decir esto se fue

Ana: demonios- dijo mientras se ponia las zapatillas muy bonitas color transparentes-ya , por fin estoy lista-despues salio de su camerino

Sx: lista ana-esta asintio-perfecto sales-y la empujo al escenario y esta salio con mucha seguridad y los periodistan la tomaban y todos se quedavan con la boca abierta en verdad era muy hermosa y ella era la mayor atención de toda la pasarela durante toda la noche.

Len: lo hiciste muy bien ana , toma-le extendio un ramo de rosas rojas

Ana: gracias len –y le dio un beso en la mejilla y este se sonrojo

Len: que bueno que te gusto ana , por cierto alguien quiere verte-despues se fue y en lugar de el entro un joven muy apuesto tenia en cabello rubio ,ojos azules un poco rasgados , era alto y delagado y por supuesto tenia un muy buen fisico , ana para esto sonrio.

Ana: hola amor-se acerco a este y lo beso y este lo correspondio y la abrazo por la cintura-que estas haciendo aquí leo

Leo: nada como crees , solo comiendo moscas y tu , ¡ por favor ana vive aver ala mejor modelo de por aquí y por supuesto ami novia y futura esposa y después la beso.

Que ana tiene prometido oOo , yoh y tamao son marido y mujer

o-O , por dios compli que esto espero que les guste la forma en que lo continue y si quieren saber como termina todo esto sigan leyendo mi finc "Tal vez un adios" (se oyo como comercial de tv no creen XD)

y ahora lo mas importante los rewins:

GRACIAS POR DARME UNOS EN SERIO SIG MUCHO PARA MI T-T ¡GRACIAS!


End file.
